Ace's Day
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya di tanggal Satu januari, Ace bisa tertawa bahagia tanpa takut memikirkan masa lalunya. Dan ia tahu, ini semua tidak lain adalah karena semua orang yang berada di Moby, terutama Marco / MarcoAce / Special for Portgas D. Ace's Birthday / Thanks for reading XD


"Kau melihat Marco?"

Gelengan kepala dan ucapan _'Gomen, Ace-Taichou'_ lagi-lagi menjadi jawaban pertanyaan sederhana dari Ace. Iya, ia bertanya kepada seluruh anggota divisinya di mana Marco tapi seratus orang itu sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu.

Luar biasa.

Dan saat ia bertanya pada Thatch, jawaban pria dengan rambut coretnorakcoret itu pun sama, malah dirinya diminta membantu menyiapkan makan malam oleh pria itu.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu? Kau mau aku membakar dapur?"

Thatch tertawa renyah, "Nanti malam akan ada pesta di dek kapal. Aku harus menyiapkan makanan yang banyak. Karena kau ada di sini ya kau harus membantuku, Ace."

"Pesta?" Ace menukikkan alisnya, "Pesta apa?"

Kembali suara tawa Thatch menggema memenuhi dapur, "Kau tahu 'kan ini perayaan pesta tahun baru~"

 _Heh. Tahun baru kah? Eh?_

* * *

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Ace's Day © Mari-chan**

 **Special for Portgas D. Ace because today's his birthday!**

 **Happy Birthday, Ace!**

* * *

"Izou?"

"Maaf, _Honey_ , aku tidak melihat Marco seharian ini."

Alis Ace terangkat sebelah mendengar jawaban Izou.

Setelah membantu **(atau lebih tepatnya merusuh)** Thatch di dapur, ia bergegas menemui Izou yang ia anggap tahu segalanya, "Kenapa? Biasanya kau orang yang serba tahu di kapal ini," ucapnya.

Dan sentilan lumayan keras dengan sukses didapatkan pemuda api, membuatnya mengusap keningnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap Izou sambil manyun.

"Apa sih?" pekiknya.

"Kau pikir pekerjaanku hanya mencari tahu apa saja yang terjadi di kapal ini?"

Ace mengangguk polos dan membuatnya kembali mendapat sentilan maut sang _okama_ , "Sakit oi!" bentaknya tak terima.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kukerjakan. Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, _Honey_ , bisa kah kau keluar dari kamarku?"

Ace membulatkan matanya, membuka dan menutup mulutnya, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada sang Komandan Divisi Enam Belas, "Kau mirip ikan yang sering dimasak oleh Thatch, Ace- _honey_."

Dan Ace tahu, ia sudah tidak punya urusan lagi di dalam kamar milik Izou. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun meninggalkan kamar sang pria cantik dengan gerutuan pelan.

Satu hal yang ia tahu, jika Izou sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan, sampai seratus tahun pun dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang coba ia tanyakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haruta!"

"Ace? Kau mencari Marco? A-aku tidak melihatnya. Sungguh! Percayalah padaku! Ace! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu!"

Seringai Ace akhirnya mengembang. Terutama ketika melihat gelagat Haruta yang gelagapan saat ia menyapanya.

Ah, bodohnya kau Ace, seharusnya orang pertama yang kau tanyai tentang keberadaan Marco itu bukanlah Thatch, apalagi Izou.

Iya benar sekali, seharusnya orang itu adalah Haruta.

 _ **Smirk.**_

"Aku tidak tahu di mana Marco."

Manik gelap Ace memicing memperhatikan Haruta.

Dan Komandan Divisi Tiga Belas memalingkan wajahnya dari Ace, "Lagi pula kenapa kau bersikeras bertanya di mana Marco sih?"

Ace mengetukkan jarinya di dagu, "Ada sesuatu yang perlu kubicarakan dengannya. Dan seharian ini aku belum melihatnya, aku mengkhawatirkan─heh, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cepat beritahu aku di mana Marco, Haruta."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak tahu, dasar keras kepala."

Ace menghujani Haruta dengan tatapan tajam, berusaha mengintimidasi pemuda bertubuh kecil itu, "Haruta," katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ingin sekali Ace tertawa melihat reaksi Haruta. Wajah pemuda itu memucat, dia juga menghindari tatapan matanya, "Hoooo, jadi kau sekongkol dengan Marco?"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! A-aku harus membantu yang lain. Sampa jumpa, Ace!"

Mulut Ace terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya hingga bibir bawahnya menyentuh dek yang dingin saat Haruta malah mengambil langkah seribu dan meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ace."

Kepala berhelai _raven_ Ace yang sejak tadi terfokus pada saudara-saudaranya yang tengah merayakan tahun baru di dek kapal sejenak menoleh, mencari asal suara yang sangat familiar di telinga.

Manik abu-abunya melebar sepersekian detik melihat sosok yang sejak tadi pagi ia cari. Pria pirang dengan model rambut nyentrik dan mirip buah tropis berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Marco?" ucapnya lirih. Ia berdiri dari duduknya yang semula menyender pagar pembatas dek dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat Marco.

"Kau ke mana saja seharian ini?" tanyanya begitu ia sampai di tempat pria itu.

Marco belum menjawab, pria itu mengacak helaian gelapnya dan berucap pelan, "Ada sesuatu yang lumayan penting dan harus kuselesaikan secepatnya."

Ace mengangguk mendengar jawaban pemilik _Mythical Zoan_.

Setelah itu keduanya tak lagi bertukar kata, mereka hanya berdiri diam menikmati pesta penyambutan tahun baru yang diadakan seadanya di dek kapal.

 _ **Seadanya?**_ Jika yang kau maksud seadanya adalah banyaknya makanan dan minuman yang bahkan terlalu banyak untuk bajak laut sebesar _Shirohige Kaizokudan,_ maka yang pesta mewah itu yang seperti apa?

Ace terkikik geli, selama ini ia tidak pernah menikmati pesta seperti ini.

Ada musik, segala jenis makanan dan juga minuman, dan tidak lupa kehadiran seluruh anggota _Shirohige Kaizokudan_ yang membuat suasana pesta semakin meriah.

Jika masalah pesta, _Shirohige Kaizokudan_ memang sering mengadakannya, tapi itu hanya pesta penyambutan untuk kepulangan salah satu dari mereka dari misi, jadi itu hanya dirayakan oleh beberapa orang.

Tapi malam ini sedikit lain, kebersamaan begitu terasa di atas Moby.

"Menyenangkan, ya?" ia menggumam pelan, meneguk minumannya dan menghela napas.

Tak ada respon apa pun dari Marco, tapi Ace tak peduli, yang jelas ia senang bisa melewatkan pergantian tahun bersama keluarganya... dan juga Marco di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat tahun baru!"

Suara kembang api saling menyahut. Cahaya warna-warni menghiasi langit malam. Beberapa orang lainnya meniup terompet dan bersulang penuh kegembiraan. Menyambut tahun baru yang baru saja ditapaki selama beberapa detik.

Ace tersenyum miris, ia bukannya tidak menyukai pesta tahun baru ini.

Tapi mengingat tanggal pertama di tahun baru yang begitu dinantikan oleh banyak orang ini membuat hatinya berdenyut.

Hari ini, di tanggal ini, dirinya dilahirkan ke dunia. Hari ini, anak yang sangat tidak diinginkan untuk lahir malah terlahir dalam keadaan yang sangat sehat meski kelahirannya membuat sang ibu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Hari ini.

Ia benci hari ini. Sangat.

Karena hari ini menandakan keberadaannya. Keberadaannya sebagai anak terkutuk yang seharusnya tidak pernah lahir di dunia ini.

Ace benar-benar membenci hari ini.

Karena di hari inilah, ia yang saat itu hanya bisa menangis, sudah menanggung semua dosa yang dilakukan oleh sang ayah yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya.

Dan di hari yang sangat tidak ia sukai ini, kenapa semua orang malah merayakannya dengan penuh suka cita? Kenapa?

Berbagai macam hal berputar dalam pikiran Ace, membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing. Napasnya tersengal dikarenakan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

Ditambah lagi seluruh tubuhnya pun ikut gemetar karena terlalu banyak memikirkan berbagai macam hal.

Ia harus segera kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum ada yang menyadari perubahan dari sikapnya.

Dan sebelum ada yang menanyakan berbagai macam hal yang benar-benar tak ingin dijawab olehnya.

Namun, baru selangkah Ace beranjak, langkahnya sudah terhenti. Sebuah tangan menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya, "Kau mau ke mana, Ace?" suara Marco yang mengalun lembut di telinganya itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding.

Ia tidak siap mengatakan apa pun pada Marco. Marco memang tahu tentang ayahnya, tapi Marco tidak tahu tentang hari ini.

Dan ia belum mempunyai keberanian lebih untuk memberi tahu pria itu tentang hari ini.

Tidak. Belum saatnya.

"Marco, aku sangat mengantuk, kau tahu kan kalau aku memiliki narkolepsi," jawabnya. Bohong.

Ace juga masih mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Marco pada tangannya.

Tapi bukannya terlepas, Ace justru merasakan genggaman Marco semakin mengerat, dan itu jelas membuat pemuda dengan bintik-bintik di wajah ini heran, "Marco?" gumamnya lirih.

Sebuah tarikan yang tiba-tiba membuat pemilik _Mera Mera No Mi_ tersentak, keseimbangannya pun ikut terganggu dan membuatnya oleng.

Tetapi, bukannya terjatuh dan bertubrukan dengan dek atau pagar pembatas, Ace terkejut mendapati sebuah dada bidang menahannya dengan kuat.

Dan dua tangan melingkari pundaknya.

"M-Marco?" pekiknya karena syok. Kenapa Marco memeluknya?

"Selamat tahun baru, Ace," bisikan pria itu di telinganya membuat seluruh tubuh Ace memanas, ia bahkan sempat melupakan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri yang awalnya masih gemetaran, "Dan juga... selamat ulang tahun."

...hah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"M-Marco, a-apa yang kau katakan?" Ace segera melepaskan dirinya dari Marco.

Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Komandan Pertama bisikkan di telinganya.

Sang pemuda api menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan syok, heran, kaget, penasaran... semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Tapi yang jelas, Ace benar-benar tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Marco tahu tentang hari ulang tahunnya? Hah? Bagaimana bisa?

Dan seolah mengerti akan apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam pikiran Ace saat ini, Marco hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Ace dengan lembut, "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku, yoi?" Marco balas bertanya.

Mulut Ace terbuka untuk setidaknya menjawab pertanyaan Marco, tapi tak ada suara yang terdengar dan itu membuatnya kembali diam, menelan semua yang berusaha ia katakan, "...Aku─"

Marco menggelengkan kepalanya, menghentikan ucapan pemuda api, "Ace," sang Phoenix berucap pelan seraya meraih kedua tangan Ace dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau harus berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Ingatlah apa yang kukatakan padamu ketika kau menceritakan padaku tentang ayahmu," Marco menghentikan sejenak ucapannya dan menghela napas.

"Kau adalah kau, Ace. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untukmu. Hari di mana Portgas D. Ace dilahirkan ke dunia. Meski Roger adalah ayahmu, tapi hari ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Roger."

Marco tersenyum tulus dan mencium punggung tangan Ace dengan lembut, "Jadi jangan pernah membenci hari lahirmu sendiri hanya karena Roger, yoi."

Ace tak tahu harus bagaimana merespon ucapan Marco. Tubuhnya seolah mematung mendengarnya. Belum lagi sikap pria itu yang selalu sukses membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Dan kini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah ucapan dari Marco. Benar kata Marco, seharusnya Ia tidak membenci hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari lahirnya.

Ace yang masih terdiam karena memikirkan ucapan Marco kembali dibuat terkejut oleh pria itu yang kini memeluknya erat, "Ace... berhentilah memikirkan masa lalumu yang hanya akan menyakitimu dan tataplah apa yang ada di depanmu. Ingatlah bahwa sekarang kau bersama Oyaji. Dan juga kami."

Ah... Hati Ace seketika menghangat dan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu seolah hanya mimpi belaka mendengar ucapan Marco.

Perlahan Ace mencengkeram erat kemeja ungu milik Marco. Orang ini... Kenapa ia selalu bisa menghapus semua rasa sakit hati yang Ace rasakan karena ayahnya hanya dengan ucapannya?

Kenapa dia bisa mengerti tentang Ace melebihi diri Ace sendiri? Bahkan dia mengerti tentang penderitaan Ace tentang masa lalunya.

Tanpa memikirkan apa pun lagi, Ace mengangguk dan balas memeluk Marco tak kalah erat.

Marco benar. Ini hari lahirnya. Hari yang spesial untuknya.

Dan seharusnya ia tidak boleh lupa bahwa sekarang dirinya memiliki seorang ayah. Seorang ayah yang sangat menyayanginya. Seorang ayah yang memberinya rumah dan tempat untuk pulang.

Iya, ayahnya, Shirohige.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih, Marco," ucap Ace ketika Marco melepaskan pelukannya, pria itu tersenyum dan mencium kening Ace dengan lembut, membuat pemuda yang hari ini genap berusia delapan belas tahun kembali mematung di tempat dan kali ini ditambah dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Suara kekehan dari Marco berhasil membawa Ace kembali ke dunia nyata dan ia memanyunkan bibirnya memperhatikan Marco yang masih saja tertawa.

"Ace."

Ace masih cemberut.

"Lihat itu."

Dengan masih sedikit manyun, Ace mengikuti arah pandang dari Marco yang kini menatap langit.

Dan... bola mata gelap Ace spontan melebar, semua rasa kesalnya pada Marco pun lenyap tak bersisa ketika menyaksikan kembang api berukuran sangat besar meledak di atas Moby.

Dan yang membuatnya meneteskan air mata haru adalah, kembang api itu tidak hanya memancarkan cahaya warna-warni seperti yang sudah diluncurkan oleh saudara-saudaranya ketika menyambut tahun baru beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi dari ledakan yang indah itu, tertulis sebuah kalimat yang membuat senyumnya mengembang.

Di atas sana, dengan warna yang sangat indah, tertulis _ **'Otanjoubi Omedetou, Portgas D. Ace'.**_ dalam rangkaian tulisan yang membuatnya takjub.

Indah sekai. Batinnya.

Eh? Jangan-jangan, ini alasan kenapa seharian ini ia tidak melihat Marco di manapun? Marco yang menyiapkan semua ini? Untuknya?

"Aku tidak melakukannya sendirian, yang lain pun ikut membantu."

... _ **Dasar si Nanas ini, dia selalu tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ace bahkan tanpa menatap matanya sekalipun.**_

"...Bodoh," Ace meninju pelan lengan Marco dan tertawa lepas. Untuk pertama kalinya di tanggal satu januari, Ace bisa tertawa bahagia seperti ini tanpa takut memikirkan masa lalunya.

Dan ia tahu, ini semua tidak lain adalah karena semua orang yang berada di sini, terutama Marco, "...Tapi, terima kasih," ucapnya tulus pada Marco sebelum berlari ke arah saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Dan juga Oyaji.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Anakku."

Cengiran Ace masih belum luntur dari wajahnya, mendengar kalimat Oyaji yang memanggilnya seperti itu membuat dadanya kembali menghangat, "Terima kasih, Oyaji," ah... hari ini benar-benar hari yang spesial.

Malam itu, Ace mendapat banyak hadiah dari saudara-saudaranya, termasuk Thatch, Izou dan bahkan Haruta.

Dan saat pemuda dengan helaian cokelat itu memberikan hadiah padanya, dia hanya nyengir lebar dan menjelaskan kenapa tadi siang dia kabur ketika Ace bertanya padanya.

Haruta sangat tidak bisa menjaga rahasia, mungkin karena itu dia memilih kabur dari pada mengacaukan kejutan yang dipersiapkan oleh semuanya ini.

Bisa-bisa ia kena damprat Marco dan yang lain, _ah Haruta, aku mengerti akan perasaanmu_ , Ace terkekeh geli memikirkannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ace- _taichou_ ~"

 **The End**

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ACE! Doa Mari cuma satu, semoga langgeng sama Marco- _jichan_ /maksudmu? **

**DAN TIDAK LUPA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT ODACHIIIII, AHAI! (?) Terima kasih untuk One Piece-nya yang sungguh keren ini, Odachi... semoga panjang umur yaaa XDDDD**

 **Makasih juga buat Imay yang sudah jadi beta reader dadakannya Mari, hahaha #woi**

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **1 Januari 2017**

 **Sign,**

 **Istri Sah Trafalgar Law**


End file.
